Generally, the value of a precious gemstone, such as, but not limited to, diamond, may be influenced by various characteristics, including, as an example, clarity, cut, color and carat weight. Out of these parameters, cut of a gemstone may play an important role in determining its brilliance and, as a result, may affect its value. Brilliance is the ability of the gemstone to reflect light, thereby producing a shining effect. The ability of the diamond to reflect light depends upon the symmetry of its cut. Cut refers to a geometric proportions of a gemstone as well as to a final form into which the rough gemstone is shaped, i.e. sizes and inclinations of various facets produced during cutting, or polishing of the gemstone. Since brilliance may be easily noticed by a naked eye, the cut of the gemstone may be important. Particularly, there is a requirement to maintain the symmetry of the various facets during the cutting process so as to enable the gemstone to exhibit good brilliance.
The conventional techniques for ascertaining the symmetry of the various facets may require manual inspection, in an iterative manner, so as to control the cut of each of the facet. However, such manual inspection may be time consuming, labour intensive and may be vastly dependent on human skills. Accordingly, it may be difficult to achieve the desired symmetry on a consistent basis
Accordingly, there exists a need for a technique for controlling the cut of a gemstone in a manner so as that symmetry may be achieved between the various facets of the gemstone.
There further exists a need for a system for controlling the cut of a gemstone in a manner so that symmetry may be achieved between the various facets thereof. Particularly, there exists a need for a system that may help in reducing the human labour involved in the conventional method to control the cut of a gemstone.